


【带迪】捕猎

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Tobi/Deidara, トビデイ - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【带迪】捕猎

**野兽会在那一瞬间晓得自己是野兽，猎物则明白自己是猎物** 。*注

宇智波带土从不觉得自己是猎物，他是野兽。

迪达拉被困于冰冷坚硬的墙面和一具高大炙热的躯体之间，身上的晓袍领口被拉下露出蝴蝶骨和一片背脊，下摆则被环在腰肢上的手臂掀起，无法落下，这比什么都不穿更让他来的羞耻。贴在后背上的人，正埋首在他颈间，噬咬着那片已经斑驳的皮肤，像一头正在享受美餐的野兽，而被按在墙上的人正是被捕获的可怜猎物。迪达拉感到有些疼，但他拿身后的人没办法。两条大腿被迫分开着挤入另一人，他只能堪堪跪在床上，甚至在被撞击的时候膝盖也会悬空一瞬。

这一点都不好受，被禁锢着、被侵入。

埋在体内的物件仿佛要刺穿他的肚皮一般不停——深入——更深入。难受极了，也难耐极了。

“阿飞……你轻、嗯……”他啜泣着请求。而后又换来一次撞击，将他的请求中断，演变成一声哽咽。

“我已经很小心的对待你了，前辈。”那个几乎要把他腰都捏断、骨架都撞散的人寡廉鲜耻地说。

迪达拉又抽噎了一声，毫无气势地威胁：“我一定要把你炸成灰，阿飞。嗯……”

“前辈的意思是我可以更用力点吗？”阿飞在他耳廓边喷洒着湿热的气流，那片皮肤因此被点燃。而后停留在迪达拉腰间的一只手掌顺着腰腹一路下滑，绕过那流着水的器官，停在大腿内侧，五指抓握着湿淋淋而又柔软的腿根，把人朝自己狠狠一按。

措不及防的紧密让迪达拉哀叹一声，随后陷入深处的灼烧着他的硬物用着难以想象的速度和力量进攻，他再也说不出半句完整的话，倒是在含糊地叫出对方名字的时候，恶劣的后辈才会稍微体量一下他的难处，放缓速度和力道。但迪达拉宁愿不要，因为接下来的袭击只会让他更加难以承受。

腰真的要断了！

当身体迸溅出一片激流漩涡时，迪达拉模糊地想：

如果时间能倒流，他绝对不会带阿飞去艺伎馆。

**野兽布下一个陷阱。**

“前辈进去过吗？那里。”阿飞附在迪达拉耳边，悄声说，一丝微弱的携着热意的气流钻进他耳朵里。

他不自在地偏开头，稍微拉开距离，又转过头问阿飞：“哪里？”

“那里啊那里。”阿飞弯着腰，一只手搭在他肩上，另一只手指着不远处亮着粉色灯笼的位置。迪达拉顺着他的手指看过去，正好看见个穿着十二单的艺伎走进去，你问他怎么知道那是艺伎，因为在那粉色灯笼上方赫然挂着张牌匾：艺伎馆。

迪达拉立刻摆出一副经验老道的模样回答：“当、当然去过。嗯。”

“不愧是迪达拉前辈，阿飞都没进去过呢。”

“哼，你这副傻样一看就不会讨女孩子欢心。嗯。”

“难道前辈很受女孩子欢迎？”

“也不是说受欢迎……”

“那就是不受欢迎咯。”

“敢看不起你前辈？我告诉你上次飞段带我去的时候……”

**猎物中计了，野兽徐徐渐进地引诱着猎物落入圈套。**

“让我见识见识吧！迪达拉前辈！”

“也不是不可以……”

等迪达拉被拽到艺妓馆门前时，后悔已经来不及了，先前那个穿着十二单的女人迎接他们。唯一让迪达拉感到庆幸的是，店内还算雅致，并没有一进来就看见什么淫靡的景象，他在心底暗暗松了口气。

女人将二人带到一间隔音还算不错的房间里，询问他们喜欢什么类型的女子。

“我喜欢像前辈这样可爱的女孩子！”阿飞率先回答，同时扑在自己前辈身上，一条手臂圈住迪达拉的脖子，将半个身体都压向对方。

迪达拉甩开阿飞，烦躁地说：“阿飞，我不是女人！嗯！”

女人掩着唇笑，银铃般的声音荡在房间里，两个男人不由自主地安静下来。

“我们店里也有可爱的孩子，那另一位客人呢？”

迪达拉被问得一愣，他眼神游弋着，一会儿盯着头顶的横梁，一会儿又看向身边的阿飞，末了才呐呐地说：“没什么特别喜欢的，如果可以的话，有趣一点的……嗯。”

女人退出房间，没一会儿就带来两名容貌美艳的艺伎，其中一个居然是金发蓝眼的。她们一个怀里抱着三味弦，另一个拖着一壶佳酿。

“两位客人慢慢享受。”

说完，身穿十二单的女人留下两名艺伎就离开了。

金发蓝眼的女人此时正倚在阿飞身侧，如藤蔓一般柔软白皙的手臂绕上结实的肩膀，另一只手正打算去掀开那张橘色的旋涡面具，而面具主人居然没有阻拦的意图。

迪达拉的心脏不上不下的跳动着，根本没心思去搭理身侧询问他喜爱什么音乐的艺伎，他看着阿飞的面具被纤细的手指抬起一点，脑子突地变得混乱无比。等迪达拉反应过来时才发现自己居然已经抓住那纤弱的手腕，阻止了女人进一步动作。

“怎么了？前辈。”即将被掀开面具的人疑问，那攀在他身上的女人也转头看着迪达拉。

“没……没事。嗯。”迪达拉放开女人的手腕。坐也不是站也不是，尴尬的恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他站在原地被两人盯着半响，最后居然拉开门大步离开了。

而迪达拉并没有看到自己的后辈在他离开后，毫不温柔地挥开倚在身上的艺伎，丝毫没有几秒前的柔情怜惜。

**猎物对自己身陷囵囤的处境浑然不觉。**

迪达拉回到他们居住的旅舍，没想到还没五分钟，阿飞也跟着回来了。

“你怎么不留下？”这话问得夹枪带棍，而主人丝毫没有察觉。

“前辈都走了……”

“算了，你不用必须回答。嗯。”迪达拉打断他，有些负气地钻进被窝，背对着阿飞，面朝墙壁。另一个人的影子被月光拉得老长，也投射在那面惨白的墙壁上，房间里一时间显得寂静无声。

“其实前辈喜欢我吧？”阿飞压低嗓音毫无征兆地问。

迪达拉蓦然转过头看向自己的队友，他想否认，但是心脏不受控制地狂跳起来，思绪也不知飞到哪里去了，他抖着唇半天没吐出一句反驳的话来，最后只是沉默的移开眼睛。

阿飞走过来站在床边，唯一露出的那只眼睛紧盯着床上显得异常慌乱的人。迪达拉感觉自己似乎被一种无形的气势困在被褥间，对方投在他身上的视线形成一个坚固的牢笼，难以挣脱。良久，他难得聚拢散漫的视线去看自己的后辈，而却只能看见一片橘色的旋涡。

“你在说什么混蛋话！嗯！”

“是吗？”

阿飞掀开面具，俯身吻上口是心非的人，并没有遭到半分抵抗。

**野兽知道自己得手了。**

迪达拉睁开眼睛，视野里是一片惨白的天花板，他下意识地朝枕边看去——空空如也。

他伸手摸了摸已经变得冰冷的被褥，心里不受控制地溢出一阵失落，那阵失落不断蔓延扩散，最后将他整个包裹，他泄愤一般握拳狠砸，只换来被褥沉闷的声响。

但没过多久走廊上就传来脚步声，由远至近，最后停留在门前，旅店的房门被推开——阿飞走进来，手上拖着一个餐盘，里面摆着粥和绿色的蔬菜。他将餐盘摆在屋里的桌子上说：“前辈今天只能吃这个哦。”

迪达拉骤然脸红起来，他恶声恶气地回应：“谁……谁要你提醒，嗯。”

“我这可是关心前辈的身体。”

迪达拉轻而易举地在这句话里捕捉到一丝温柔，他听见自己的心跳在唱歌。

猎物已经被野兽啃咬的血肉模糊而不自知，还迷迷糊糊地掏出自己的心脏。

野兽一点一滴地啃噬猎物全部的血肉，吞下猎物的心脏。最后连骸骨也被研磨成灰，溶于天地之间，只剩下平原上一片骇人的狼藉。

野兽变得孤零零，捕猎的过程如此有趣，令他浑然忘我，不能自拔。他独自一人回忆着自己什么时候开始策划着这完美的捕猎计划。

26岁的宇智波带土坐在雨隐大楼外的一根管道上。

他在干嘛？在淋雨。他讨厌下雨，因为雨水是血色的，但雨隐村终年飘雨，在他眼中红色的雨丝落在地上积成一滩血泊。他讨厌下雨，因为雨就是血，但是他在这里淋雨。

有个人影落在他旁边的位置。他看过去，金发的小鬼——迪拉达？还是拉达迪来着？

他记不清也不想搭话。不过被他无视的人并没有无视他。

“阿飞，你在这里淋雨干嘛，又被零老大拒绝了？嗯？”

什么拒绝？拒绝什么？

金发小鬼走过来跟带土坐在一起，攀上他的肩膀一副自来熟的模样自说自话：“零老大拒绝你成为正式成员肯定是因为你实力不足嘛，等你拥有能与我匹敌的艺术时，自然能……嗯！”

带土听了半天，才察觉对方说的是前几天他随口说的一句想成为正式成员被长门无情拒绝的事情——那是演戏。

我成立晓的时候你还不知道在哪儿吃奶呢，自大的小鬼。

“走，前辈请你吃关东煮。嗯。”

迪达拉扯着带土的衣服就想把人从这根管道上拽下去。带土想拒绝，他不想跟这个自称前辈的小鬼去吃关东煮，这小鬼几岁来着？13岁，还是14岁？

但他要伪装成毫无实力的后补、小喽啰，他不能拒绝前辈。

他们走在雨中，令带土感到神奇的是，砸在迪达拉身上的雨水居然不是猩红的，透明的水滴如柔软的玻璃水珠一般，打湿对方的发梢和脸颊，顺着皮肤滚进晓袍掩盖的深处，带土摊开手掌，没一会儿手心里就凝聚出一滩血色的水洼。

果然还是没什么不同。

迪达拉带他去了一家生意不错的铺子，他们坐在被幕布挡住雨水的店里，吃着热腾腾的食物，这期间迪达拉还不时炫耀自己的艺术——它多么绚丽璀璨、宏伟壮大等等。带土一只耳朵进一只耳朵出，嘴里敷衍的迎合。

走出店铺时，宇智波带土蓦然发现迪达拉周身飘散着的透明雨丝的范围扩大了，甚至延伸到他的一边肩膀，让他忍不住靠近，清澈无味的水滴砸在皮肤上，再也不是从前那般浓烈的血腥气味。带土看向身侧还在彰显着自己前辈身份的小鬼，不由在面具下裂开嘴角。

他叫什么来着？

好像叫迪达拉。

野兽开始思考着如何才能捕获这只单纯直率的猎物。

多年后，宇智波带土终于名正言顺地成为迪达拉的搭档。

野兽终于成功接近目标，并在未来给猎物带去不可挽回的消亡。

兜向宇智波带土展示着一副副棺木，躺在里面的是晓曾经的成员，带土一眼就看到迪达拉——那属于秽土转生的不复鲜活生命的躯体，居然让他没由来地感到心痛与追悔莫及—— **猎物不会晓得自己其实是野兽，而野兽则在那一瞬间明白自己是猎物。**

宇智波带土站在属于迪达拉的那副棺木面前，理了理自己深蓝色的长袍。

猎物正期待着捕获他的那头野兽醒来，准备殷勤地献上自己的心脏。

迪达拉前辈，这一次，你睁开眼就能看见我。

你会因此感到开心吗？

注1摘自：恒川光太郎《夜市》。


End file.
